Enter the Dark
by kythari
Summary: Two bodyguards arrive at Hogwarts with a connection to Voldemort. What are they doing in a school full of children? What does all this have to do with Harry? Warning:Dark Harry and involves self-harm HP/LV Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be gentle. Please R&R**

Just the Beginning

Harry and company were at the welcome feast. The start of sixth year and Harry was depressed. His godfather just died months before leaving him alone once again. The bad part was he felt as if he had murdered Sirius himself. Murderer.

Dumblewhore was speaking about something pointless again when suddenly one word made him clue into the speech "…bodyguard will be added this year to make sure the school is safe and should be arriving momentarily."

At that moment the candles in the great hall flickered out allowing only the light from the night to light the hall. The doors creaked open slowly inch by inch but no one was outside. Suddenly in the doorway framed by the moonlight appeared two figures seemingly out of nowhere. The two figures stood back to back, one taller than the other. A gust of cold wind swirled around the students so strong it blew their hats off. The first years were frightened and some even cried out in terror. All of the adults and upper years had pulled out their wands and focused them on the two figures.

Dumbles clapped his hands relighting the candles so once more the hall was brightly lit. "Welcome, welcome…am I right to assume you are the bodyguards. You quite took us by surprise and I was only expecting, Hebi was it?" Dumblebore said brightly to the figures eyes still sparkling.

"We are Hebi." stated the taller of the two figures as they sauntered into the hall. In the light it was easy to see the taller was a male with shoulder length white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in all black except for a red snake that ran from his shoulder to wrapping around his thighs. When he walked the snake seemed to move with him.

The other figure is a girl. She is short and only reaches chest level on the male. Her hair is long and the most perfect lavender color that is the same color as her eyes. It was so unnatural but looked perfect on her. She was dressed in a dress that was as if from another time period. It was a gothic Lolita dress that was all black. On her dress was the print of a lavender snake that blended with her hair.

On both their arms was a tattoo of a snake that wrapped around their upper arm and biting its tail. The eyes of the snake matched both their eyes. Considering how snakes are viewed as evil by the wizarding world the amount of snakes that adorned their bodies was scary.

When they reached the front amongst all the stares they whispered quietly with Dumbledork before turning to face all the students.

"We are Hebi. I'm Aniss and this is my apprentice Kai. We are assassins by trade but have been asked by our leader to perform this job. Do not cross us we will kill you. We have new rules that are in effect as of the completion of this speech.

1. There will be no one in the halls as of 9pm. We expect you to each be in you houses at that time.

2. Only talk to us in an EMERGENCY. No other time is permissible.

3. Outdoor grounds is off limits from sunset to sunrise.

4. Don't attack us

5. Don't test us

6. Actually don't be anything but good little children"

This was all said in such a frightening manner with no small degree of bloodlust that the students were frozen and scared in their seats. Some even started crying for their mothers.

As quickly as they came they had disappeared again. Harry thought to himself he needs to find out more about these so called assassins. Something about them just screamed dark magic but what would they be doing at Hogwarts. Maybe this would be his chance to find out more about the dark side than the propaganda constantly being spouted by the light. Well at least this school year won't be boring.

**Hebi means snake in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

Late Wanderings

Its been one month since the beginning of term and already Harry's so called "friends" are getting on his nerves. Ron and Hermione try to follow him everywhere and annoy him to death with questions. It doesn't help that Harry knew Dumbledumb ordered then to pretend to care and to track his every move. Even going so far as to pay them from the Potter vaults.

That is why currently he is sitting in the astronomy tower looking up at the stars at 2am. Only under the caress of moonlight were his arms revealed. While around people he took pains to keep his arms covered, even to the point of dying in long sleeves in the summer. Here though away from the rest of the castle, safely tucked asleep, his secret is shown to the night.

If only he knew not just the pale moon above was in witness. Elbow to wrist was full of a myriad of criss crossed scars. Each one dreadfully stark against his skin. Each one proof he survived. Each one with so many emotions attached. Lazily fingertips followed the rivers of scars. Green eyes stared off far away remembering why he picked up the knife in the first place.

To make it stop.

To make the voices shouting murderer at him stop. To make the one moment that would forever change his life stop reliving itself over and over in his mind. To make the silent screams go away. To feel anything other than pain.

That is why he picked up the knife. Others may not understand what he does but he sure does. He wields the knife as a distraction from life itself.

When cutting a red river into his flesh nothing else seems to be occurring. Everything stops and all that is left is just Harry and the crimson slash. For those few minutes he knows what peace feels like but it never lasts. It never does.

Before he knows it the pain and suffering comes back with a vengeance. Hitting him in waves harder than before, but still he cuts. He cuts because those few minutes of peace are worth it. Those minutes of peace are all that has kept him sane since Sirius died.

A few minutes of paradise.

Another slash and drops of red on the cold stones for another few minutes. If only this could last forever. Of course it can't, it never does, a handful of cuts later and the sky begins to lighten. The silent observer chooses now to make her move.

Softly she lands next to Harry causing the boy to instantly jump back and try to hide his arm. She is wearing a long black tunic over leggings. Her sleeves are long and flare out a lot at the ends. Black ballet shoes complete her look.

"Its okay I won't hurt you, or tell on you." Says Kai as if trying to calm a wild animal. She extends her arms slowly towards Harry. It takes an eternity but finally she grasps his arm and pulls it out of hiding.

Slowly but surely she disinfects all the cuts and bandages up his arms the muggle way. The silence between them is far from comfortable but neither makes a mention of it. When she finishes she stands pulling Harry up with her. Together they walk to the Gryffindor common room. Once in front of the fat lady does Kai speak again.

"This is where I leave you young Harry. If you ever need to talk I'm here." She gives a short wave as she walks away. Her sleeve falls down just enough that Harry catches a quick glimpse of her bare arm. So quick he might have imagined it he sees scars. Scars only a cutter would make. He wants to ask questions, he wants to know more but before he can she has disappeared again.

With millions of thoughts racing through his mind he says the password and takes a seat by the fire in the common room. Contemplating again who these strangers were.

**I promise Harry will be dark it just will take a bit of time after all those years of brainwashing. My intention is to make this a HP/LV pairing but again this could take a while to get there. I didn't think I would get this chapter done tonight but this seemed like a really good place to stop so I did. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Potter?" screamed Ron at Harry.

"What?"

"We are only trying to be your friend." Hermione shouted at Harry. It was the wrong thing to say to an already stressed out Harry.

"Leave me alone."

"No you will talk to us right here, right now"

"My friends…my friends. As if you ever cared. Your just wondering where your money flow went since I cut everyone off from accessing my account but me. Of course you know all about that don't you since Dumbledamn had been paying you guys since before we met to befriend me and brainwash me into the perfect little soldier. You know I should be in Slytherin right now but oh no of course the little boy wonder of the light can't be a snake so he put in place Hagrid and Ron to persuade me to choose Gryffidork instead. The house of bravery and heroes…as if. I'm done being the servant boy of the light. I'm going to find my own path instead of mindlessly fighting against an evil without even knowing why. What the hell are Voldemort's goals anyway? To have so many rich wizards following him he had to have stood for something. Why don't the two of you pull your heads out of the old farts butt and think for once in your lives."

"I always knew you would go dark Potter," Ron spat at Harry so full of malice it was almost a hiss, "Come on Hermione we don't want to hang out with this trash." The pair angrily stomped away probably on their way to spread some evil rumors about Harry.

It hurt Harry that after all those years of friendships Ron would turn on him so quickly and Hermione too it would seem. Through all that time he thought he had support and people who cared about him but it was just a lie. His whole time at Hogwarts was a fake. Well now that he let the cat out of the bag about him not being completely dedicated to the light he should probably go and learn more about magic and the classification of light and dark. To the library it would seem.

After hours upon hours of searching through books had come up empty handed. Everyone talked about light and dark but no one really explained why. In the back of his head was a nagging feeling that Kai might know the answer. It was like a someone was pushing him towards asking Kai. Just when he decided to ask her she appeared.

"Its curfew time." She said softly and looking around Harry noticed that no one else was around and the library was deserted.

"I need to ask you a question. Its about magic."

"Of course young one but lets take this conversation to a more private area. The walls have ears." They walked in silence through the castle taking so many twists and turns that Harry was thoroughly lost before they reached their destination. A blank stretch of wall. Kai pressed her hand to the wall and the stone dissolved away into a doorway.

"Listen well young Harry. If you walk through that doorway there is no going back. This can and will change your life. This is not a decision to be taken lightly." With that Kai disappeared through the door leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He thought long and hard about what he was about ready to do. He did not want to leap without considering all the possible outcomes because not looking before he leapt is what got him screwed in the first place. This time before doing anything, he thought. After a good 20 minutes of contemplation. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door entering the unknown.

"How nice of you to join us young Mr. Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**What is magic?**

"How nice of you to join us young Mr. Potter." said Aniss announcing Harry's presence in the room. The room was a comfortable looking living room. There was a sofa flanked by two comfy looking armchairs facing the fire. All along the walls were shelves crammed with books. The only light in the room was from the fireplace and glowing orbs that dotted the ceiling like stars. There were no windows just doors leading to other rooms. Overall the room had a very meditative feel to it.

Aniss was sitting on one end of the sofa with Kai stretched out over the rest. They both looked very comfortable in each others company as if they have spent lifetimes together which unknown to Harry they have.

"I don't think we have all been properly introduced. I am Aniss and this my apprentice Kai but you should already know her." He sent a glare her way but it did not even affect Kai in the least. Harry wondered why Aniss was glaring at his apprentice; like she did something wrong.

Noticing that Harry was growing increasingly uncomfortable Kai decided to speak up for once. "Hey have a seat," motioning to the armchair closest to her, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I've been wondering what exactly makes magic light or dark?"

Kai looked at Aniss and I could sense a silent communication between the two. Several minutes later it seemed as if they had come to a conclusion and Aniss began to explain.

"Magic is all around us. It's in the air, in the water, in the Earth, everywhere. Some humans have the capacity to access the magic within them and others do not."

"The ones that cannot are what you would call a muggle" Kai butted in to help Harry understand better.

"What you need to understand is that magic is not naturally good or bad, light or dark. Magic is all the same. Wizards break magic up as good or bad for some strange unknown reason. Their claim as to why they do is that dark magic has bad intentions and cause destruction. The only problem is the supposed light spells can do the same thing. Take Wingardium Leviosa for example. Its considered a spell first years can use but what if you levitate a person into danger or levitate them really high up and then drop them like a stone killing them. Almost every spell has the potential to kill. Dark magic doesn't really exist in the form wizards claim it. It's really only how you use it."

"Do you understand?"

"I think so. Are you two wizards?" asked Harry sincerely curious because what else could they be.

Kai was the one that answered, "We're complicated. Master and I are more powerful than wizards. Wizards are required to use wands to perform most magic because you guys can't innately tap into a large amount of magic. The wands you use concentrate and amplify the magic you send. That's why you need a wand that is compatible with your magic or else things go screwy. We can access the magic in us and around us directly."

"Then what are you if you're not wizards?" Harry asked thinking about all the other creatures he heard of that can use magic. The choices were not many.

Aniss this time was the one to answer. The way they flawlessly took turns speaking and never interrupting each other on accident reminded Harry a lot of Fred and George Weasley. " We can't tell you until we see exactly which side you choose to take in this war."

"Oh yeah that was another question I had. What are Voldemort's goals?"

"That's an easy one. The dark lord does not want to kill all the muggles and muggleborns. He understands the concepts of magic and that everyone has magic just not the capacity to use it. His true goal is to not expose the wizarding world to muggles. You see Dumbledouche wants to create his ideal world of wizards and muggles coexisting together where everyone is aware of magic. He does not understand magic one bit because there is one fatal flaw in his plan. The problem is wizards are greatly outnumbered and have you seen the weapons muggles have. Muggles are humans and therefore will eliminate the unknown as they always have in the past. History will repeat itself. Hence Voldemort's plan is to keep wizards alive basically." Kai frankly stated as if it was obvious to even the dumbest of creatures. Which grated on Harry's nerves a bit but at the moment there was more important things to think about at the moment.

"Oh" Harry had much to think about after this conversation. There is no dark or light magic, only magic. Also Voldemort isn't some evil monster trying to kill everything is his path as the light has tried to make him out to be. Instead he is really trying to save the world. This was too much for Harry to take in. His whole vision of the world had shifted in the last couple of hours. It was still hard not to view Voldemort as a soulless monster but he will try.


	5. Chapter 5

Days, Weeks, Months went by while Harry thought long and hard about everything Aniss and Kai said. On the one hand Voldemort may not be as evil as he thought. But on the other hand he tried to kill Harry as a baby and every other year since he had started school at Hogwarts. His head spun in circles thinking about it all.

Also there was the magic to think about. If what they said was true, and he instinctually believed them, then everything he was taught is a lie. Basically his whole life is a lie. He saw Aniss around the school but he never stopped to chat as if waiting for Harry to go to him. Sometimes late at night Harry would be sitting on top of the astronomy tower reflecting on his life when Kai would drop by. All she would do is sit and keep him company. She never said anything on these nights just made sure he was okay.

For once in young Harry's life he felt as if someone cared. They never said anything, but by their actions he knew that Aniss and Kai were looking out for him. It was such a strange feeling that it took almost 2 weeks for Harry to figure out what it was. When he did he never wanted it to change. A void in his heart that a caring family was supposed to fill became a little less empty with each passing day.

Of his choices it was clear he was not going back to the light side no matter what. They have hurt him to bad for him to ever take them back. Plus if what they said was true then the light is also hurting the world.

Harry thought to himself is he really considering joining Voldemort. The one person who caused him so much pain. He killed his parents, why? And what about the prophecy? Was anything the manipulative bastard said true? So many unanswered questions.

Over and over again Harry put off the inevitable. He would have to talk to Voldemort to get his questions answered. That thought sent a chill through his body. What would it be like when he faced him again, not as an enemy and not quite as a ally either? Harry had the answer to none of his most burning questions. He had to talk to Aniss and Kai.

Late that night Harry made his way through the halls looking for the assassins. Kai came out of no where and silently fell in step beside Harry. As if she already knew his intentions she led him through the winding passageways until the familiar wall was in front of them again. This time Harry did not even hesitate before entering the room.

"Who do you work for? Voldemort?" Harry asked before his butt even hit the chair.

"No. Our boss is a bit higher up. We know Voldemort and sometimes help him but we do not work for him."

"I have some questions that I want Voldemort to answer. I can't decide on what I want to do until I get answers from him." Harry finally made his decision to hear the dark side out for himself.

"Well there is an easy solution to that. Lets go visit Voldemort." Kai stated brightly getting up from her seat on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

The first Conversation

It took Harry a few seconds to process that Kai was expecting to say something. She was standing in front of him with an expecting look on her face. He searched his mind for her question before it came to him. "Yeah it's okay if you put your arm around me."

Kai stepped to the side of Harry and put her arm around his waist and then Aniss came up to the other side of her and she placed her other arm around his waist. "I suggest you close your eyes." Was her only piece of advice before the world swam before his eyes. Quickly Harry shut them to keep from getting sick.

The moments seemed to stretch for hours and the only sensation he felt was moving insanely fast. Kai's arm around his waist was the only thing he could truly believe in at the moment. Suddenly the movement stopped lurching his stomach heavily. "We're here." Aniss said calmly stating the obvious just for Harry's sake. Harry shakily opened his eyes and was assaulted by the light.

Once his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a lit entryway of a manor. A rather large manor that seemed centuries old. The light was coming from oversized torches that gave the walls a ghastly glow and brightened the space considerably. Two death eaters were there to greet them. They bowed respectably to Aniss and Kai, while glaring at Harry. "He's under our protection you shall not harm him." Aniss whispered quietly and deadly.

"Understood," The guards replied at the same time.

"We request a conference with Voldemort….now!" yelled Kai when the guards did not move. Instantly they hopped to the orders and one went running off to Voldemort. Minutes passed in which Kai examined her nails. Aniss looked to be deep in thought. Harry had no idea what to do with himself. He fidgeted shifting from one foot to the other looking anywhere but at the other death eater in the room. Just as his gaze was shifting from one torch to another the other death eater came running back into the room out of breath.

"Right….this….way."

The trio followed the panting death eater through a dizzying maze of corridors. Harry had no idea which part of the house he was even in. It reminded him of his trip to his vault in Gringotts. He was startled out of his thoughts by the group stopping at large elaborate doors that began to open. Sitting through the doors was Voldemort sitting in a throne looking very regal.

He stood upon our arrival into the room and did a small bow towards Aniss and Kai. Who are these two if even Voldemort himself bows to them? Who could possibly out rank Voldemort? The mystery deepened about the pair.

"Welcome to my home." Said Voldemort in a somewhat friendly tone.

"Oh Mr. Potter how nice of you to come visit. I've heard you have questions for me" Wow news travels fast, thought Harry.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if it is possible for you to answer some questions I have." Voldemort inclined his head for me to continue. "My main question is why did you kill my parents?"

Silence rang throughout the room. I scarcely heard the breaths of the other occupants. If a pin dropped Harry was convinced he would have heard it.

"Harry sadly I didn't murder your parents. I actually tried to save them. Let me start at the beginning. Before you were born there was a prophecy told of your coming.

_The one with the power to strengthen the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the\Dark Lord will join with him as his equal_

_Together the two shall have unrivaled power_

_Together for eternity their will shall over power all who defy them_

_The one with the power to strengthen the dark lord approaches_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

You young Harry are that child. Dumbledore heard the prophecy and wanted to instead use you to bring about my demise. He killed your parents Harry; to firmly turn you against me. My trusty spy, Snape, told me about Dumbledore's plan and I rushed to save you Harry. Believe me the last thing I wanted was for you to be orphaned just like me. I wanted you to have a normal childhood with loving parents. I wanted you to have everything I never had. You must believe me." By the end there were tears in his voice. Harry believed everything without any doubt. The words rang with such sincerity that it was impossible to not believe him. Harry was so moved he had to say something.

"I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Helps me believe I am not just entertaining myself with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter at all. Nor do I make money off of this. I do it for fun.**

Alone again…

Harry sat alone in a room. A room that contained a knife. His "friends" knew this. They either didn't notice or didn't care. Time alone was time to think. Time to think did not bode well for anyone.

First he thought about his so called friends. Could he do without them? Probably. Not very well, he thought, but if he had to he would get by. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that they too were going to abandon him just like everyone else. Treat him like trash and throw him away to the rabid beasts. Would they really do that? Would Kai do that? Kai had become his best friend through this. A position vacated by Ron when he turned away from Harry.

Harry knew for a fact Kai cares for him and loves him as a friend but is it enough. She clearly has her problems…maybe she's too busy for him. Maybe he's meant to face the world alone as he always has.

Sitting and thinking was not going to end well no matter what. He thought about his life and the way it was going. He thought about his so called family and how much they don't care. As he thought he got more and more depressed.

There was one shining light though, Voldemort. A new distraction from the depressing thoughts. There is so much potential there but he didn't want to get his hopes up. It was learned a very hard way that hopes get crushed every time…every time.

Doubt creeped in from the darkest recesses of his mind. The voices started their teasing. "Your all alone Harry. No one ever liked you."

"Who would ever want to be around you?"

"You'll be alone forever."

"No one wants you. No one ever chooses you."

"Your friends, where are they now. Left you to tremble by yourself knowing it didn't have to be this way."

"She forced herself to spend time with you. She never really liked you."

"Your all alone Harry. No one ever liked you."

Harry just wanted to make the voices stop, but on and on they continued their horrifying words. For so long that, finally, he gave in and believed them. He wouldn't be alone now if they were really friends.

Depressed and alone curled up on a bed shaking with need. Minutes, hours, days…he didn't know how much time had passed. Normally he would ask for help by now but why ask when he knew none would be given.

"Friends are the worst and the best. Maybe it was easier on my own." Harry thought while staring at the knife. The silver blade shown with a reflection. The eyes are what Harry remembers the most. The dead look in the eyes when he realized just how alone he is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters**

What he needs is….

Kai sensing something was amiss rushed in as soon as Harry began to fall to the ground unconscious. With the help of Voldemort, Kai worked through the night to heal Harry from the brink of death. She had been busy with Aniss doing their mission, but she had hoped he would understand. Tired from the work she sat with Aniss discussing Harry.

"You know what he needs Aniss. The same things I needed when that was me in that condition."

"I know but he's not one of us."

"Then we'll find someone else. What about that Severus Snape guy?"

"Hmmm….He has been though a lot of the same things Harry is going through now. He could support and nourish him. If he gets over the hatred."

"That would take a lot of work but Harry really needs a parent."

"Agreed lets go talk to Snape before Harry wakes up."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and his hand twitched as he became conscious. The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he was alive. Despite his best attempts to die it didn't work. He's so pathetic he couldn't even get dieing right. He cursed himself and the world before realizing he wasn't alone in the room. Actually he was surrounded.

In the room there was Kai and Aniss of course. Along with Voldemort and most surprisingly Severus Snape. Harry was confused completely at the various expressions each of them held. Kai was the picture perfect image of a concerned worried girl. Aniss was concerned to but not in whole part about Harry mostly the concern was direct at Kai.

Harry yearned to have some as concerned for him as Aniss was for Kai but as soon as the thought flitted through his head he stomped it down with such fury. He would never have anyone like that. He was just a freak.

A freak. A freak. A freak. A freak. A freak. A freak. A freak. A freak.

He didn't even realize he was screaming and thrashing until he was being restrained. As quickly as he realized he fell silent and still. He hoped he wouldn't be hurt to much for his recent outburst. To hide his renewed panic as the thought of punishment he tried to pull a mask of nonchalance over his face, failing miserably though.

"We're not going to hurt you. Now why did you do what you did?" Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts, follower of the Dark Lord, and the man who hated Harry ever since he laid eyes on him was standing at the foot of the bed looking at Harry very much like he was a potions experiment gone wrong.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Harry stated bitterly staring at a blank patch of wall.

"Leave us alone." Snape commanded in a firm voice but it seemed to be more of a request when leveled at Aniss and Kai. As though silently they communicated together they rose as one and left the room. At once Snape put up privacy spells on the room and moved to sit closer to Harry.

"I know exactly what's its like to have a voice in the back of my head that whispers to me. That makes me unable to stop what I'm feeling within. That makes me make awful promises to myself. That wants to see me fail. That makes the world so overwhelming that there is only one outlet left. I know exactly how you feel." With that Snape pulled the sleeve up on he old fashioned robes reveling a littering of scars. Scars that were clearly self-inflicted. "I want to help because no one should have to suffer alone as I did."

Truth and evidence won Harry over. He wouldn't trust Snape completely but right now he was drowning in the water. Maybe, just maybe, Snape could be a life raft. With that though in mind Harry through himself into Snape's arms with silent tears. The warm embrace felt safe. This would be the first time he fell asleep feeling safe since his parents were murdered.

Kai was invisibly watching the whole thing occur from the corner of the room. Convinced they had made the right choice in choosing Snape she left as quietly as she came. Just a whisper in the air. Confident she made her way to Voldemort to tell him the good news and what he should do to talk to Harry next. Fun.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been busy. I'm going to try and push to write more soon but….. I've got one word…..boyfriend.**

**As always review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing vaguely recognizable.**

Severus did not know how to take care of anyone but himself. Truthfully the thought of being depended upon by another human being was quite scary. It shook the very walls he built around his solitary life. Watching Harry unconscious on the hospital bed gave Snape the resolve he needed to step up to the plate so to say. It was easy to get Harry moved to Spinner's end but now that the boy was here what was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Harry did not like this at all. It felt like everything was going out of control. It was all a blur from his revelation about Snape to living in a small cottage that presumably belonged to Snape. Standing in the entry way he took in his new surroundings. The entry way was really in the family room where there was of course a large fireplace and overflowing book shelves. A window faced the front yard and contained a window seat that Harry just knew he would be occupying quite often. Also in the room was large comfortable looking green sofa and chairs. The coffee table, side tables, and book shelves were made out of wood and were rustic. The floors were a worn hard wood that had a shaggy rug on top of it. The kind of rug you just couldn't wait to sink your feet into. All in all it was a very laid back, cozy room, not at all what he had expected from the dungeon bat potions master.<p>

No one has told him yet what they had told Dumbledick as to why him and Snape aren't at Hogwarts but by his estimations Christmas break was in a couple of days anyway. Would he be returning to Hogwarts after the break? He didn't know nor did he particularly want to know. Future thinking just wasn't happening at the moment. First he had to make sense of the now. With this thought in mind Harry snuggled up on the sofa to watch the fire and think. As the fire danced merrily his eyes began to droop heavily until soon he was fast asleep.

This was how Snape found him to tell him its lunch time. Snape sighed Harry must be exhausted from the last few days. He can eat when he wakes up. With that Snape set a monitoring charm on Harry to warn him when Harry wakes up and left to check on his precious potions lab. The monitoring charm went off while Snape was taking inventory. He quickly put down everything and rushed to Harry.

Harry woke up confused and disoriented. Out of nowhere he started crying. He had hoped to wake from this nightmare called his life. He lost his dignity and no one cares. How could he have been so weak and disgusting? Freak…Freak….FREAK!

Snape observed Harry and instantly knew what was going on. He gathered Harry against his chest and whispered to him all that he needed to here. "There is no future, there is no past. There is only this…only us…only here. Forget about the regret because life is like this. This is the path you are on and there is no other way. Right now there is only now. Don't worry about anything but today. Someone cares."

He rocked Harry until the sobs turned to sniffling. Lifting the tearstained face from his chest to look into his eyes he quietly stated "I care."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since his breakdown before Aniss and Kai paid him a visit. Bringing presents, a tree, and decorations which confused Harry immensely until he learned it was Christmas Eve. Wow the time seemed to fly by. The rest of the day was spent decorating, baking cookies, and lots of much needed laughs that seemed to break the awkward tension that had gathered from seeing each other again.<p>

For once Harry was all smiles and laughs like the kid he really was. It felt so good watching his eyes sparkle with excitement. The child in him was on display in those rare moments. Snape was doing a good job with Harry.

Late at night after Harry and Snape went to bed Aniss and Kai got some privacy to talk freely. Aniss sat upright on the couch with an arm wrapped around Kai who was snuggled up to him. Moments like these allowed them to relax even if only for a short time. Aniss broke the silence, "You okay?"

The response was only a nod.

"I know how hard this time of the year is on you and I know you've tried to be joyful for Harry's sake but sometimes you just have to let it all out. I'm here and will always be here."

No response it seemed until Aniss felt his shirt dampen from Kai's tears. He wants to hurt her biological parents for making her feel like this just because she was a girl. The emotional abuse she went through of course left scars….not all the scars are physical. It pained him to see her like this but how do you kill people already dead.

Painful sobs wracked her frame as the onslaught of memories continued. Things she pushed away came to the forefront in vivid detail. Every cruel laugh, every comment came flooding back. She grabbed onto Aniss to keep from drowning in the mess. He held her firmly against his chest with her head in the crook of his neck.

She looked more 7 than the 17 she was pretending to be. Aniss cared deeply about her and always would, that was just how things worked. Fate had tied them together forever. A girl who needed a parent and a man who needed a reason to live.

He still remembers how he ended up adopting her. Her parents had deemed her crazy and were institutionalizing her. The terror…pure terror in her eyes pierced his soul as she was being dragged from the place she was supposed to call home. He didn't even know when he had begun to move but before he knew it he had intervened. With a little money here and there guardianship was laughably easy to attain. Her parent practically sold her off to him.

No one deserves that.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep and slumped against Aniss. He knew from experience that she wasn't moving away from him anytime soon. Even if he put her in her bed he's wake up with an armful of sleepy girl. He sighed as he carefully maneuvered her arms for inspection. A few cuts that had just healed over and more scars than ever littered her arms. She probably felt some responsibility over Harry's suicide attempt. He wanted to confront her about it but it was going to have to wait until morning. She hardly slept as it was.

He stood up cradling the sleeping girl and went to bed. Where he spent the night getting his covers stolen, kicked, and snored upon by the only person in the universe he would tolerate it from. The daughter he never had but always needed, Kai.

**A/N: Okay sorry it took so long I just didn't know where this story was headed. Sorry if there are any errors its 2:55am and I'm sleepy. I hope to get the next chapter up quicker.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however I Aniss and Kai is all mine.**

Not a very Merry Christmas

The sun dawned bright and early over the quaint cottage rousing no one. Aniss and Kai were too worn out from last night to stir. Snape too anxious over making the best Christmas for Harry possible was going over every last detail for hours before falling into a restless sleep. Harry was too excited to sleep last night and couldn't fall into a deep sleep until sunrise was almost upon them. While many children were up and tearing through presents this rag tag group slumbered on untouched by the magical holiday.

The clock read 11am before the house began to wake up. Before too long they were all in a flurry of activity. Mutually deciding that it was already late enough as it was that they wouldn't bother with getting dressed until after Harry opened his presents. Little did they know that not just Harry received presents. Everyone but Harry was shocked into silence. Snape was because he was such an unlikeable person that no one had ever given him presents after his mom died. He nearly had a heart attack when he found a small pile of gifts addressed to him under the tree. Aniss and Kai never really celebrated Christmas that much, they just didn't feel a need to, and so who would go out of the way to get them something.

Voldemort

Of course it was him. He's trying to make amends with young Harry over everything that happened even though it wasn't his fault. It's only natural though that he feels some responsibility because if it wasn't for him Dumbledickless wouldn't have killed Harry's parents. Kai wondered briefly if Voldy would drop by but pushed it from her mind forcefully in order to watch Harry enthusiastically jump from present to present not knowing which to open first. It was so cute.

Then it stuck them all. This is the first real Christmas Harry had ever had.

With that thought in mind Aniss, Kai, and Snape made a conscious effort to push all of their fears, problems, worries, and concerns to the back of their minds for a different day for today belonged to Harry. They were all going to work their hardest to make it a day he would never forget.

After much squealing and tears of happiness Harry was done opening his presents.

He had received a wide assortment of presents each thoughtful in its own way. Aniss had given him lots of candy, Harry had a suspicion that Kai loved candy and that's what Aniss thought of when buying a present. Snape had gotten him practical gifts after noticing the rags he was forced to wear and other inadequacies. The gratefulness swam in his eyes at never having to wear Dudley's old clothes again. It even caused him to spontaneously hug Snape. Snape just stood there shocked before giving a small grin and awkwardly hugging him back.

The two most special gifts came from Kai and surprisingly enough Voldemort. Kai had gotten him a journal that she charmed herself so only Harry could read it. With a note in the front that read.

_Harry,_

_Here is a place to write all your innermost thoughts._

_A safe place for you to be yourself and work out all you need to._

_It is what I did and helped me._

_I wish you the best in your journey because that is what it is._

_A Journey that no one else will understand._

_You are never alone your shadow will always walk beside you._

_Kai_

Instinctual he knew deep down that this would become one of his most treasured possessions.

A place where he would not be judged on anything and fee to express himself. Who knows writing may just be the way to help him cope with…life…friends…the world….everything.

Voldemort gave him the most remarkable gift of all. He gave him freedom. Somehow he had been able to pull enough strings and have enough sway in the Ministry of Magic and the muggle world. Inside a plain ordinary box laid a stack of papers, papers for emancipation of a minor. All they required were his signature to be complete. The magic ones would automatically become binding once he signed them and the muggle ones just had to be sent out to the right people. How was this even possible?

So many laws must have been broken and bent to get around problems for this. How much trouble did Voldemort go through just to get him this? He could now finally have say over how his life was run and would never, ever have to go back to the Dursley's again. The supposed light sight would not be able to dig there claws into him and try to force him to murder.

Aniss and Kai smiled at each other as if they knew exactly what stunned Harry into silence. Snape looked flabbergasted that such a thing would be possible for such a famous figure without any interference. Just how powerful are Aniss and Kai? It was no surprise that it was probably them who secured it all for Voldemort.

"Oh, Time for hot chocolate goodness!" exclaimed Kai with an unusual enthusiasm before racing to kitchen with Aniss hot on her heels telling her exactly whose cup she is allowed to put extra extra chocolate in which was apparently only her own. Something about trying to kill them all with chocolate overload.

Times like these with those two more relaxed than ever it is easy to tell why they work together so well and have for probably a very long time.

Kai wanted hot chocolate but also to talk to Aniss alone. "Merry Christmas Aniss! "

"Merry Christmas to you too Kai. Now spill what's wrong? Are you okay? Don't lie to me."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get away from the humans. Its making me remember what I didn't have."

"It wasn't your fault none of it was your fault. Come on be strong for Harry's sake. You have me now and you will always have me."

"I know and am forever grateful. I miss home. My own room and hide outs but I understand why we must do this mission. I just wish we didn't."

"So do I….so do I princess." Aniss kissed her on her forehead and gave her a small hug while brushing her bangs out of her face. She was truly a remarkable being.

Smiling broadly Kai appeared with hot chocolate for everyone to settle in with in order to watch Christmas movies that she questionably procured. The wicked grin she gave when she produced the items said it all…Aniss didn't even want to know.

After sitting through endless hours of Christmas movies only interrupted by food Harry was still full of glee since it was his first time watching holiday movies. The excitement was coming off of him in waves, the only reason why Snape was putting up with all of this. Harry was genuinely happy.

Voldemort kept his distance for now but tomorrow everyone was due for a meeting about the present and future. That's tomorrow not today. Christmas day is not the time to think about all of the worries and problems facing them. Not a time to think about the opposition and obstacles.

Christmas is not the time for anything besides happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all**

**Sorry about being so late in updating…a lot has been going on recently.**

The morning after

The fun of Christmas over it was time to get on with the real world. In all honesty Harry had no idea what was to come he was just constantly working just one day at a time. It was not really a surprise when Kai told him that they were all heading over to Voldemort's for a meeting to discuss plans. Since some of the plans definitely include him they wanted his input to pick the final choices.

Control over his life. That was what Harry always dreamed of and finally had to an extent. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do whatever he wanted especially since a very manipulative old goat was after him. It was better to have some say then to just be forced to go along with whatever choices were made.

Harry was still trying to make sense of the prophecy and deal with it. The prophecy made it sound like Harry and Voldemort would be together. The question was would it be allies or something more? It was not completely clear and Harry did not want to bring it up. Instead he sat mostly silent while the plans were being made just offering his choice when asked. He had the choice between going to a different school or being tutored at Voldemort's manor while Snape went back to teach. Ultimately the decision was easy considering how much he wanted the current information on everything that is going on. Plus he wanted to be there when Bumblebore died. Personally killing him was a rather attractive option.

Kai showed him out of Voldemort's study and through the manor to Harry's new room. She wanted to help him choose the colors and personalize it a bit. She knew it was his first time getting his own room to do with as he wished. Saying the room was huge was a bit of an understatement. The giant bed even looked lost amongst the room that included his very own study to place his books and do his homework that he was sure to be given. Also included was a lovely carved fireplace. Everything about the room was awesome except for a lack of color.

"Ok Harry, just imagine the room as you wish it with all the colors and details you want. Then give me your hand so I can conduct it into the room." Doing as told Harry envisioned his dream room in his mind and held out his hand. Kai took it carefully before sending her other hand out. Pure magic danced from her hand and spread out among the room. Changing and morphing to ultimate perfection.

Kai settled into one of the chairs without an invitation. "How are you holding up? I know that these changes are going to take some time to adjust. You can talk to me or Aniss anytime."

Harry tried hard to say the lie I'm fine but it just wouldn't come out. Instead "I'm scared" tumbled out of his mouth before he could even conceive stopping it. He screwed up his courage, its only Kai and I can trust her, right? "I'm scared to trust Voldemort after what my old friends did to me."

"Who and what did they do?" Kai asked seriously the room suddenly going cold. Her eyes blazed fiercely with a power that was hidden up until now.

"Well…Dumbledore was paying them to be my friends, Ron and Hermione. Probably was paying the entire Weasley family to befriend me just so his little savior would be fully entrenched and indebted to the side of the light. Also little miss Ginny Wesaley has been promised marriage to me. I see her more of like a little sister if anything. Also I'm gay. It's not fair."

"My mom always told me life isn't fair and I can say for a fact that life will never be fair," Said Kai with absolute certainty, "The only thing you can do is pick up the pieces of a life and try again. Failure is always an option."

"Oh yes great pep talk" replied Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Life sucks deal with it." Kai replied just as sarcastically.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"My job."

"And that would be?"

"None of your business is what it would be." For some unknown reason Kai was very snappish as if she had not been getting enough sleep or very stressed. Unfortunately for all it was both and Aniss was barely safe from her ire. The quick drastic mood swings were overwhelming to even Aniss.

Out of nowhere a large black dog came bounding into the room straight for Kai. They looked at each other and a message certainly passed between them though no words were spoken. In response Kai called forth out of seemingly the very depths of her being a puppy. It materialized out of nowhere and ran circles around her feet in true puppy fashion trying to jump up on her. The black furball was small in comparison to the other dog. Its tail wagged furiously. "Calm down Ki I know you're excited but I need you to send a message to master," mere moments went by before the puppy ran happily out the door accompanied by the larger dog.

"Well it seems high time I take my leave as in I gotta go. You will be safe here. Keep an open mind and try not to be so Gryffindorish." It felt from her words that she may be gone a long time. Abandoning him as a burden on someone else. Not even sticking around to see what happens. Just running away. They all leave in the end that is one thing Harry was certain of.

Was there something so fundamentally wrong with him that pushed everyone away? He tried very hard to be likable it just never worked? They always left in the end. Even when they promised they wouldn't leave me alone they still left him lonely and abandoned. He should learn to not depend on others they just let you down.

Aniss and Kai left the manor and were not seen or heard from for a year.

He laid down on his bed and cried silent tears until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open and feel into a restless uneasy sleep. He dreamed of blood, long flowing rivers of blood. Then came the pain that was never enough in his dreams to give him the release he wished for. He knew the only way to get what he craves he needed to cut. He woke up wanting it so bad but was forced carry on in order to find something to cut with.

He would need to bide his time to think and plan. Somehow he was determined to get something.

To the people left behind time went on.

Harry appeared before the Dark Lord for information regarding his upcoming lessons. It was awkward because he did not know if he should bow or kneel or anything at his feet. Usually he would just try to make himself as invisible as possible to avoid such situations. However this was impossible seeing as they were the only two people in the room.

The room contained a large imposing desk that seated behind it was Voldemort who was finishing up some paperwork. He did not even glance up as Harry shifted nervously in front of the desk. The minutes ticked by slowly before Voldemort put down his quill and shuffled the papers into a pile and put them off to the side.

Finally looking up Voldemort was amused at the nervousness and all the fidgeting. Taking pity on him the dark lord spoke first to relieve Harry's anxiety. "You need not bow to me. You are not technically one of my followers. They bow out of respect."

"Oh" Harry was not the most articulate in stressed situations.

"Your lessons start tomorrow since I decided it would be better to start early. You will be taking dark arts, magical theory, and history with me. Potions are with Severus. Charms are with Bellatrix. Transfiguration is with Lucius. Anything else you want to learn just ask me and I will find a tutor. Along with this you will be receiving supplemental lessons in occlumency from me so you can keep our secrets. I'll have the exact schedule drawn up tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Ummmm….is there any places I can't go in the manor?"

"Yes all locked doors are locked for a reason. However I will allow you access to my library for your school work. Do not make me regret this decision. NO ONE else is allowed access. I care about my books."

"Oh ok" Harry stood there awkwardly as Voldemort got up and ready to leave.

"If you are bored you can accompany me to my library…as long as you are still and quiet." With a flourish the dark lord left the room robes billowing behind him. Harry shuffled to keep up as they winded down the darkened hallways. Suddenly they came to what Harry recognized as the hallway his room is. Just down the hall from his door were two sliding doors that the dark lord opened to reveal an expansive library.

The library was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. It was even bigger than Hogwarts library and distinctly older. Wizard room expansion charms were clearly at work. A small seating area was off to the left with a large roaring fireplace. The leather sofa and chair looked incredibly comfortable and Harry instantly knew this would be where he would spend most of his time.

While the dark lord settled in a chair with a book Harry perused the shelves wanting to see if any books looked interesting. It took forever to go thru the whole library just skimming to see what was there. Before too long he became tired again and just picked a book on fairytales that seemed wildly out of place and settled on the couch with his body stretched out over the cushions and began to read.

Having never been read to when he was little he found the fairytales entrancing. There were witches and wizards doing all sorts of fantastic things that bordered on impossible. However the elves intrigued him the most. They could speak to nature. All the trees, animals, everything bowed to their will. They did not abuse their privilege through and instead kept everything safe and happy. All humans ruined the balance by destroying forests and growing beyond their right. These old fairytales did not paint humans in a great light but made Harry think.

Feeling his eyelids go heavy he feel into a content sleep. Happy to not be alone as Voldemort still sat in the chair reading.

Voldemort saw Harry dropping off and sighed. He waited for Harry to fall into a deeper sleep then went over and pulled the book out of his hand marking the page for later. Then he plucked those hideous glasses off his face and made a mental note about fixing his eyesight or at least giving him better glasses. Standing over the sofa he just stared for a full minute before summoning a blanket and draping it over the boy who seemed so small for his age. He looked so broken looking even sadder in his sleep. Shaking his head he brushed Harry's bangs out of his face and made a promise to himself. A promise he would move mountains to keep.

Then he went and settled back down in the chair to read until the boy woke up so he could feed him. Harry was far too skinny and small for his age. He'd find out the reason later because for now he let Harry sleep in peace.

A little peace can go a long way.

**Ok sorry it took so long. I had to regroup and figure out a plan for this story. Hope you like it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but college and summer internship does not give me lots of time to write. Plus I didn't know what to write about in this chapter. I will try my hardest to update sooner.**

Life moves on

To Harry the next year passes as one big long blur. He got faster, stronger, and smarter. He trained and he trained hard. There were a few moments when Voldemort took pity on him and let him off the hook but not many. Voldemort was determined to make sure Harry survived the war and wanted him as prepared as possible. War is always ugly but hopefully Harry will be ready in time to withstand everything in his path and stand beside Voldemort for eternity.

Harry was beginning to crumple more and more each day under the demands but Voldemort slowly but surely was building him up into a confident young man. Voldemort one day early on caught Harry cutting because all injuries triggered the wards. It had to be so with some of his hex happy death eaters so he could swoop down on the scene before anyone died…usually. So when the wards were triggered late at night after all the death eaters had left Voldemort was on move as soon as possible pushing though any door that dared to stand in his way roughly. He even ripped his way through the spells Harry weaved around the room for privacy. They were good spells but no match for a concerned Voldemort on the war path.

Voldemort kicked the door down using brute force and rushed into the bathroom. Inside was one of the saddest scene he ever saw. Harry was sitting against the far wall bleeding heavily looking scared. As soon as he saw Voldemort he began to babble, "I didn't mean to it slipped. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll clean up everything. Please don't hurt me." Harry pitifully tried to raise his arms to protect his face from the blows he was expecting from his past. Voldemort pushed past his feelings and worry to handle the situation at hand. He slowly approached Harry and sat down near him. First thing was to stop the bleeding and for that he needed to get a good look at that arm. Mindful that Harry still had whatever sharp object he used somewhere he gently caught Harry's arm telling him exactly what he was doing softly, calmly.

He cleaned the blood to see exactly what he was working on and whether or not a healer would be needed. Voldemort may seem like he knew everything but he really knew that most important thing of all, when to let an expert do a job. Luckily this time he was not in over his head the wound did not appear deep just a bleeder. With a flourish of the wand the wound began stitching itself back together. With that done he became aware of some very important things. One Harry was crying hysterically and two he had no idea what to do.

He wasn't sure if fake it until you make it really applied in this situation but he had to do something. He just sat and comforted Harry the best he could taking him into his arms and holding him tight. He whispered reassurances and words of comfort in Harry's ear and rocked them both back and forth for what seemed like hours. Eventually Harry quieted and went limp indicating he had finally fallen asleep. He knew they would have to talk eventually but tonight just was not it.

With Harry asleep Voldemort gave himself time to reflect on the long panicked moments that seemed surreal. The only thing holding him together was the mantra "Help Harry" that played over and over again in his head. Anguished he dropped his head and cursed Aniss and Kai for leaving him all alone with a boy he hardly knew. It just didn't seem fair. Then again life isn't fair is it? Silent tears streamed down Voldemort's face…a sign of his humanity. Maybe I can't help him, but no matter what I will try.

"I promise I won't let you down Harry not after so many tragedies. It isn't fair nor right that you should bear such a heavy burden. You should've known yours parents love instead of it being forcefully ripped from you and instead what was given to you was hate. I will use all my powers to make things right in this world for you once more. I will protect you, even from yourself."

Little did he know that Harry was actually listening and a small blossom of hope bloomed in his chest. A small light against so much darkness. Sure Snape took care of him and was more like a father to him than he would have ever thought possible but this was different. Harry didn't know how but it was certainly different.

Harry drifted off to sleep entering one of his memories from his time with Snape. Snape was in the kitchen trying to cook….something. Snape tried so hard and was so determined that Harry didn't have the heart to tell him what a failure dinner was turning out to be. Was it supposed to be purple? For some reason Snape was trying out a new recipe that wasn't working to well. Harry had mentioned wanting to try different foods and Snape sought to make that happen…personally. Harry sat on a stool in the kitchen watching the carnage stomach growling until finally Snape threw in the towel and ordered out.

It was small but Harry had never had someone go through such lengths for him. His needs were met especially after Snape took him shopping for some new clothes. It was hilarious seeing Snape scowling and stalking through the mall amidst the families and rambunctious children. He nearly growled at anyone who dared to approach them. Harry never felt safer then following in the wake of the dungeon bat. Harry got all he needed in then some with Snape insisting on some luxuries that Harry had never imagined would be his.

Harry remembered being woken in the dead of night out of the gripes of his nightmare by a sleepy Snape. Snape never made him feel guilty for waking him up, just the opposite really. They would stay up afterwards drinking hot chocolate until the sun came up chasing away the shadows. Harry was always grateful even if a sleep deprived Snape was a little grumpy.

Even though Snape was like a parent to him it was impossible for Snape to legally adopt Harry. It would have painted an even brighter target on the both of them. Being emancipated was the best for both of them. It didn't have to be official for them to continue acting the same. Harry enjoyed being cared for and Snape enjoyed doing the caring even if he wouldn't admit it to himself yet.

Then Harry's thoughts wandered to Voldemort, the strange man who was different than he ever believed. Nothing he had learned was true instead it was just biased lies to trick Harry into laying his life down for a cause that didn't exist. Harry just could not understand why someone would ruin a baby's life on purpose. With that thought Harry came out of his stupor with renewed vigor broke down crying once more. This time he griped Voldemort as a lifeline and cried into the man's shoulder until he fell asleep exhausted.

Voldemort stood trying not to jar Harry so much even though that seemed impossible as his limbs creaked with effort from sitting in one spot for way too long. He actually almost fell over but caught himself in time. Carrying a teenager, even one as scrawny as Harry, was hard work. Harry really needs to eat more. Tucking Harry into bed he checked the time and decided to just sit in a chair by his bed. It gave him time to think and process everything.

Harry woke with a groan as the events from last night came back to him in a blur. I guess it's time to face the world thought Harry as he opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. Voldemort was knocked out asleep in a chair next to the bed. He really didn't look comfortable and his neck would probably hurt when he woke. Harry was confused though as to why Voldemort was still there. It didn't make sense and hurt his head so Harry chose to ignore it.

Harry then focused on his arms which were not bleeding anymore and clearly bandaged up even though it probably didn't need to be because of magic. It was a nice gesture none the less and made Harry feel guilty. He let them down but isn't that what he is always doing. Just one big failure. The dark depressing thoughts began to cloud his mind and engulf his being. He was drowning again in his own mind. He didn't know how long he sat there lost in his own mind before Voldemort began to stir and jump awake in confusion. Recognition dawned a half of second before the questions Harry had been dreading.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you dizzy? Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm fine I think. I'm not hungry"

"I see you and I know you've haven't been eating much lately. Want to tell me why?"

"Not particularly no but I'm sure you're not going to take no for an answer."

"How long to you plan to keep stalling because I'm quite hungry?" Voldemort said trying to lighten the mood up a bit. Mostly he just wanted to make Harry smile.

"I don't want to talk about it can we eat."

Voldemort sighed and gave in to the boy's wishes with the silent promise of we'll talk later. This happened many times over the year with Harry becoming more and more accustomed to Voldemort comforting him. He opened up a little and tried to explain why he cut and why he didn't eat much but it was slow progress.

Voldemort had hired a mind healer after the first incident for Harry. Harry was opposed but had to admit it helped a lot to talk to someone who didn't know him and judge him already. Someone who listened closely and asked the tough questions. Slowly but surely Harry started to heal somewhat.

That was until at least Aniss and Kai came back. Kai was wounded and bleeding everywhere it was a miracle she could transport Aniss and herself back to the manor where she crumpled on touch down. The question was why wasn't Aniss running to her rescue and helping her?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this took so long to update but my internship has been taking up so much time. I haven't forgotten though and have been squeezing it in between all my other work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

We're back

Kai staggered and collapsed on impact from traveling. Aniss landed next to her looking calm and unconcerned. Which was odd considering how much he loved and cared for her? Instead he was nonchalantly looking around as if she didn't exist. Voldemort is the one who decided to say what was on everyone's mind. "What happened to Kai and why aren't you helping her?"

"She disobeyed a direct order and was punished accordingly. Don't question our methods of discipline. She will be fine in a day or two."

Harry and the others thought over what Aniss said. She was beat that bad by presumably Aniss because she disobeyed him. That didn't seem right but they also didn't understand exactly who these two were, not for a lack of trying mind you. Somehow they never gave a direct answer and weaseled their way out of all questioning. It is no doubt that they are powerful and it would be a sight to see them in a real fight. Even Kai seems deadly.

As it was Kai was dragging herself to her feet without even a complaint to pass her lips. Clearly she was in a lot of pain but she refused to show it. "Hey Harry, how's it going? Are you prepped for the training I'm going to give you?"

"You are going to be training me?"

"Of course and Aniss will also be instructing you since you're going to need every advantage possible."

Kai looked wiped from just trying to stay upright. She constantly appeared to be on the verge of falling over and passing out until she spotted a chair and stumbled over to it before gratefully falling into it with no grace at all. Then it went around with an update of the entire year and how everything was progressing including Harry's studies. There wasn't that much to report therefore Harry went to bed.

Kai was knocked out on the sofa snoring and healing. When she enters a healing sleep the time it took to heal was only a few hours. Asleep she could draw on more magic than her own. Aniss knew this and let her sleep while he fielded questions from Voldemort.

"So can I ever meet your master?" asked Voldemort.

"We've discussed this before. Our master is the ultimate master and he does not see lowly mortals. He is very busy and you wouldn't even be able to get to where he is."

"Fine but I will not stop until I meet your master. I want to understand."

"Sometimes it is better to not understand. With understanding there is always sacrifice. What are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Anything and everything"

"That is not enough, it will never be enough."

"What do you mean?"

Aniss stayed silent and looked into the fire remembering everything he sacrificed. He sighed before looking over at Kai. That was when he decided to discontinue the conversation. Without warning he got up picked Kai up in his arms and proceeded to the bed room. Kai's bed rested on one side of the room while his own was on the other side of the room. Aniss tucked Kai into the bed smoothly before proceeding to his own bed.

He already knew he wasn't sleeping tonight. There were just too many painful memories buzzing around his skull threatening to spill over. The misery hung heavy in the air, oppressive, so strong that it was almost tangible. A thick heavy goo clouding room as Aniss thought over what his life has become. Aniss had one stray thought that almost made him sick 'To think that some people would kill to be me and would trade the world to be like us. We are the last things we want to be.'

Aniss gazed up at the ceiling not actually seeing it as he fought to reign in all his emotions, to become a blank emotionless mask. He didn't deserve emotions but was cursed with them all the same. He may have deserved it but Kai never did. She was too young, much too young for the existence they now lived, if you could call it live. He sighed one more time before committing himself to trying to sleep.

The next morning was quiet, seemingly dictated by Aniss and Kai's moods. Kai still looked exhausted and Aniss looked more haggard than usual. Breakfast was super small for the both of them as if they were forcing themselves to eat. Even weirder both appeared to still be in their pajamas. Kai's shorts were a fluffy fabric with cupcakes all over them and the shirt looked oversized and comfortable. Aniss were in more refined silky pajama bottoms and a t shirt. It was the most casual anymore had ever seen them look. Something must have been off that morning.

Kai disrupted the silence with an announcement "Harry you lesson begins in 2 hours. I suggest you start preparing yourself. Wear something comfortable. Something you would run in." With that Kai and Aniss swept out of the room to apparently ready themselves.

Within two hours Kai had braided her hair up into two pigtails and had changed into exercise clothes. Aniss had changed too into exercise clothes and had pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. They looked much improved from breakfast and were chatting quietly together.

When they spotted Harry and a tag along Dark Lord who wanted to see what they would teach Harry they cut their conversation short.

"From today onward you are ours to train as we see fit. I suggest you get used to it. We are going to start today off getting you in shape. The magic we are going to try to get you to wield requires a strong body, mind, and spirit. We will both strengthen your body and Aniss will focus on your mind and spirit. I will work on the magic you will need since the area is one of my specialty. Any questions? No good. Let's get moving."

They spent the next hour going over different martial arts and then doing some plyometric training. Harry had to take many breaks to try to catch his breath and gulp down some water. He swore they were trying to kill him. He became distinctly aware of just how fit they were compared to him. Even though they were sweating it wasn't a keel over out of breath look he was wearing with the sweat dripping off of him literally. Wizards don't exercise. Aniss told him to take a shower and meet him in the training room they had set up last time they were there for their own purposes.

Harry staggered towards his shower already sore from such an intense workout. He didn't know how he would be able to do this every day. He was already dreading what else they would teach him if it would be as intense as they started. As he finished his shower and put on a different set of clothes he was accosted by Voldemort asking him what happened this morning. Trying to hurry down to the training room he filled the dark lord in every little detail on the walk there. Finally at the dark doors that lead to a room that no one but Aniss and Kai had ever been in. He dreaded and was anxious of what awaited him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is more of a set up for what's to come. I'm trying to keep up with the story and keep it updated when I can. Thank you for bearing with me through this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Lessons: It's only the beginning

Harry pushed open the door slightly to slip into the dark room. The room was almost empty the walls and floors were black. In the middle of the floor was a ritual circle drawn that Aniss and Kai were modifying for their purpose. Pushed against one wall was a trunk that was currently open as the room was being set up. Kai looked up and explained to Harry just what was going on.

"All of your other training will be here in this circle. This circle is for ones new to the path. It will contain anything you cannot control and protect you. That is what this circle was designed to do. It's a safety thing you see. I will be in the corner meditating while Aniss teaches you."

Kai then walked to her corner and plopped down promptly closing her eyes leaving Aniss to take over the lesson. Harry stood sill and silent awaiting directions. Aniss started talking abruptly after finishing whatever it was he was doing. "These lessons are going to be painful there is no way around it. It won't be painful physically instead it will be more mental and emotional then anything. You will face your demons and it is up to you whether you let them control you. Well let's get to it. Sit cross legged in the middle of the circle. I want you to relax and close your eyes and turn inward. Focus on your breathing and clear your mind. Concentrate."

After an indeterminable amount of time passed Aniss dismissed Harry with a stern warning that he better practice every second of the day and more specifically before bed, Harry did not understand what the purpose of the exercise was and did not plan to practice as much as Aniss seemed to want. He did not know the consequences…yet but he would soon. Kai reminded him the magic lessons would be tomorrow after exercising.

Harry wandered around the manor looking for Voldemort wondering what magic Kai would teach him. Voldemort was longing in his study reading a book. He looked up as Harry entered the room. Voldemort actually smiled and invited Harry to sit next to him on the sofa as he put down his book.

"How are your lessons going? What are you learning?"

"The lessons are going good I guess. I didn't do much today. Mostly just exercising and meditation I guess. Tomorrow is magic lessons with Kai."

Voldemort was hesitant yet determined to ask his next question.

"Ok how do you plan to hide your scars from them? From what I know you can't wear glamours and perform their magic, something about magical interference." This was the first time Voldemort broached the taboo topic with Harry.

"Well seeing as Kai already knows then Aniss probably does too so there really is no point in hiding it from them. They haven't said anything about it yet but I have a feeling they are waiting for something."

Voldemort nodded in agreement. "Harry you know you can come to me with anything. I will always listen and support you." He pulled Harry closer into a half hug to make sure his point made its mark. Harry for his part blushed and squirmed under the affection. The moment passed quickly and rest of the time was spent in companionable silence reading books.

The next day came far too early for Harry's comfort. Getting out of bed was a challenge as the soreness hit him causing him to almost fall over just trying to stand up. He didn't know how he was going to make it through today's work out. Everything hurt, even muscles he didn't know he had. A pain reliever potion would have been great however Aniss had forbidden him from potions for the pain of training. Some crap about pain is weakness leaving the body.

The exercise was long and hard with Kai seeming to be a machine. It was unnatural how long and hard she could go where he felt like he was dying from exertion. She could still talk for crying out loud when Aniss came and asked her what she wanted for breakfast since apparently she didn't eat yet. When Kai finally dismissed him to shower and get ready Harry limped all the way to his shower still sweating.

However he was excited and almost vibrating with anticipation for the magic lessons. The magic he saw Aniss and Kai do effortlessly without a wand. He along with everyone else the curiosity was killing them to know just what these two were. Maybe he could learn more about them during these lessons. It wouldn't hurt to try he thought.

Harry anxiously pushed to training room door open and stepped into the room. Kai was sitting in her corner playing a very eerie high pitched melody. The melody slowed and tapered off to nothing letting silence over take the room. The haunting feeling lingered making its way into every crevice of the room. The room even seemed darker from it.

"Welcome to your first real magic lesson. I'm going to teach you how to summon spirits. I will probably also try to teach you the basics of some other skills we have if you do well. This however is the most important and will come first. Ok now get in your circle and clear your mind."

The lack of practice was noticed easily by Kai but she didn't say anything preferring to leave it to Aniss to deal with the disobedience. If Harry didn't want to practice then they probably wouldn't teach him. Magic is dangerous and wild when uncontrollable and only diligence will tame it, a diligence that Harry did not seem to possess at the moment. The spirits will sense it also and may be hesitant to enter into contracts with him.

"There is another realm of sorts full of spirits that can cross over onto this plane and be used to help fight for the right price. The price can be anything and the contract is different depending on the spirit and what they agree to. First you have to form a bond to the spirit world and then you can call spirits. Let's get started shall we."

"This book contains all the directions and explanations you will need during your training. I took the time to write it so you better take the time to read it if you know what's good for you. I want this read by time we meet again. For now I will give you a demonstration on summoning spirits."

Kai stood off to the side outside of the circle and held her arm out to the side

"Hear and remember

Bond made through blood and promise

All that once was now lost, remember

Accept the sacrifice in my name

Remember times of ancient when magic was young

Open the gate for a daughter of magic

Open the gate"

What looked like vines etched into her arm shimmered into existence on her previously bare arm. The vine circled around her arm from wrist to elbow and was filled with thorns. It started to glow and a key materialized in front of her hand. The key looked old and highly engraved. He couldn't quite make out the markings from where he was as she took the key from the air. She then stuck the key straight into the air in front of her and turned it. An invisible lock could be heard unlocking itself with groans. Over the noise Harry heard Kai call out.

"Rise up Pala I summon thee

Rise up from the sea below the sea

Rise up and heed my call

Where ever thou may be, come to thee"

Harry watched as a football sized object appeared out of nowhere and tackled Kai. For a second he thought Kai was in danger until he heard the squeals of laughter. Upon closer inspection the object looked like a piglet with wings. How was that supposed to help he thought.

Kai got up from the floor where Pala tackled her with Pala in her arms. "Harry this is Pala. Pala this is Harry. I'm trying to teach him how to summon you guys."

"Oh that's amazing you know we don't get to come to the mortal world much anymore since no one ever summons us. How did a whole race just lose the knowledge?" Pala ranted in a high pitched voice that shocked Harry. Who knew the thing could talk.

"Pala is more of a companion spirit then a fighter. He has a lot of knowledge and doesn't require a lot of energy to keep him here for long periods of time. Thus he usually just keeps me company or passes messages. "

"So not all the spirits are protectors and fighters?"

"No of course not. Just like there are a variety of people there are a variety of spirits. The first spirit you summon will be in the same category as Pala. Their price to being summoned is usually a bit of magic in order to keep them on this plane. Anyway read your books and practice for tomorrow. Pala I have a task for you. Can you take a letter to the master?"

As Harry was leaving he saw Kai hand a letter to Pala. Not for the first time he wondered like so many others just who Aniss and Kai worked for.


End file.
